Hedgehog molecules and related signaling pathway have been shown to play key roles in a variety of physiological processes including, but not limited to, tissue patterning, mitogenesis, morphogenesis, cellular differentiation, differentiation of stem cells into mature cells, embryonic development, cardiovascular disease, bone formation, and cancer.
Despite developments of various approaches and compounds able to interfere with the Hedgehog signaling pathway, regulation and in particular inhibition of Hedgehog signaling remains challenging.